


KaiXing Re-Uploads

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistress, Mommy Kink, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: SO YEAH, I have finally found these fics, and I've decided to re-upload them! Enjoy, guys, sorry for deleting them in the first place!!
Relationships: KaiLay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, laykai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Put a Tattoo on Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH, I have finally found these fics, and I've decided to re-upload them! Enjoy, guys, sorry for deleting them in the first place!!

The anxiety in Jongin’s stomach was almost eating at him when he looked at himself in the mirror. He did one more turnaround, carefully inspecting for loose ends in the lace around his thigh highs and underwear. He didn’t really know how to feel wearing all of this, but he wanted to try something different for Yixing. He was having the same problem with putting on light eyeliner and lipstick, but he just didn’t know if Yixing was into any of this.

Jongin was terrified if he was being honest with himself, but he knew he had to do something. Yixing was having so many problems at work, and Jongin could tell it was beginning to suffocate his precious boy. Yixing wasn’t as excited as he used to be, and he was often quiet. Jongin wanted to relieve all of that stress so badly, and he hoped Yixing wouldn’t turn him away.

Before he could even think about not going through with it, the door opening downstairs made him jump. He quickly grabbed his robe with shaky fingers, figuring it was too late to change his mind. After tousling his hair a little more for the hundredth time, Jongin hurried downstairs to greet his boyfriend.

“Xingie bear?” Jongin called out, walking over to the kitchen. When he turned the corner, he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw Yixing pouring some apple juice. Instead of one cup on the counter, there were two of them.

“I’m here, little one,” Yixing said softly, looking over his shoulder to give Jongin a bright smile, but when he saw the makeup, he spilled some of the juice on the counter. “Shit,” he muttered to himself as he put the container down, but he still kept looking back to see Jongin’s face with wide eyes. Jongin’s face felt hot, but he giggled as he went over to grab some napkins to help Yixing clean up the mess.

“When- When did you do- You’re s-so pretty,” Yixing stuttered, taking the napkins from Jongin’s hands to throw them somewhere else. He brought his hands up to cup Jongin’s face, staring at the beauty before him. “When did you do all this?”

Jongin couldn’t stop smiling as he gently laid his hands over Yixing’s warm ones. “I did it before you got home. Do you really like it?” he asked, and Yixing nodded, his eyes wandering over Jongin’s lips.

“Gorgeous,” Yixing whispered with half-lidded eyes, giving Jongin a firm peck before pulling back slowly. Jongin had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he didn’t feel Yixing’s lips on his own.

“I wanna show you something.” Jongin almost couldn’t hold in his excitement at his newfound confidence, pulling Yixing by his hand to the living room. Yixing was almost shocked at this, eyebrows raised the whole time as he was gently shoved onto the couch. What about the apple juice, he thought to himself, but Jongin was already straddling his lap while moving his hands to Yixing’s shoulders to squeeze them into a soft massage. Yixing exhaled through his nose, his eyes focused only on Jongin’s face. His hands moved to grip Jongin’s hips, and Jongin missed the feeling of them there so much.

“Daddy’s been so, so stressed,” Jongin whispered, leaning in to talk close to Yixing’s ear. “I’m going to help you relax.” He began kissing down Yixing’s neck, licking the skin after every little peck. The bulge Jongin felt underneath him was so comforting, and he rubbed against it with small motions of his hips. Yixing moved his hands up Jongin’s back tenderly to grip his hair. The little exhales and groans he let out made Jongin bite his neck. Yixing’s whole body jerked as Jongin began sucking a hickey into the fragile skin before moving back up to claim Yixing’s lips.

Yixing knew Jongin was never one to initiate these kinds of things, but it was turning him on immensely. The makeup and Jongin’s touches were making him hard enough, and his hips were driving him insane.

“Off, off,” Yixing muttered against Jongin’s mouth, tugging impatiently at the robe with both hands. Jongin gave him a few more kisses for good measure before leaning back slightly.

“I think I should stand up for that,” Jongin said with a small smile, and Yixing’s stomach rolled with anticipation. So many questions were running through his head, but he needed to see this first.

Jongin’s heart was pounding as he stood up; he’s never done anything like this before. Yixing’s gaze felt like it could pierce right through him, and Jongin hoped with everything that Yixing would want to keep going.

He took a silent deep breath before untying the knot of the robe to let it drop from his shoulders to the floor. Yixing’s breath stopped short at the sight, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands into fists.

The white color went with Jongin’s skin tone so well, and the thigh highs only seemed to make his toned legs more muscular. Yixing could also see the pretty bulge inside the panties, the lace barely touching below his lower abs. His eyes wandered up Jongin’s torso next, drinking in the sight of pure muscle and glossy skin. The lump in his pants felt like it was going to burst at the seams.

The dominant side was kicking in tenfold. Yixing hasn’t felt it in a while, but now it was getting stronger the longer he stared at Jongin in such beautiful lingerie. Jongin could see it in his eyes, and he felt like he was melting underneath that dangerous expression.

“Baby… baby, turn around for me,” Yixing commanded softly, and Jongin clasped his hands together shyly before turning around, letting Yixing see his exposed bottom for a bit. He even dug his fingers into the sides of the lace to run his thumbs along the inside of the fabric, pulling it away from his skin to have the elastic lightly snap back into place. The sound of that snap made Yixing’s cock twitch in anticipation. When Jongin turned back to face Yixing, his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, and Yixing felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

“I wanted to… to look pretty f-for you,” Jongin said in a shaky voice, horrified at the tears pricking the backs of his eyes. Yixing immediately held out his arms, and Jongin fell into them, hugging his whole body as close to Yixing as possible, burying his face against his neck. Yixing held him even tighter when he felt Jongin shaking uncontrollably. He knew it took a lot for Jongin to do this, and Yixing wanted to reassure him as much as he could.

“Sh, sh, sh, don’t shake, Nini, everything’s okay. You’re so brave, babydoll, and you’re so damn beautiful, I promise. Don’t be afraid of me, sweetheart, don’t be scared.” Jongin instantly felt soothed by Yixing’s voice by his ear, each of his muscles relaxing. Yixing rubbed shapes into his back, shushing him gently until Jongin calmed down enough to speak.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, master,” Jongin said against Yixing’s neck, his confidence building back up from remembering Yixing’s expression when he dropped his robe. Yixing felt a spark in his chest when he heard that word, fingertips suddenly digging into Jongin’s back to drag them down his spine. Jongin moaned right in his ear, and Yixing had to thrust his hips upward.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Yixing let his tongue slide along the top of Jongin’s shoulder to his neck, licking upwards to find that sensitive spot before biting down harshly, making Jongin gasp and squirm. Yixing gripped his hips with a strict hold to keep him still as he worked at the hickey to make it dark.

“I’m- ah, Xing, take it easy,” Jongin whimpered, the sharp pain of Yixing’s teeth distracting him. Yixing gave him a light smack to his bottom, and the sting went straight to Jongin’s dick.

“You’re gonna take it however I give it, do you understand me?” Yixing asked firmly, and Jongin felt warm all over. He loved it when Yixing got strict with him; it made Jongin feel so secure.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry. I should know better,” Jongin replied with a kiss to Yixing’s cheek. Yixing rubbed at the spot that he had hit comfortingly, loving the fact that Jongin was always quick to obey.

“Such good behavior, hm?” Jongin nodded with a smile pressed to Yixing’s cheek, and Yixing turned his head to give him a soft kiss. “What did you have planned though, baby? I’ll let you speak this time.”

“Well, I haven’t… I miss having you in my mouth.” Jongin let out the words in a rush, and Yixing cursed under his breath at the thought of Jongin’s tongue licking all over him.

“How do you want to do it?” Jongin bit his lip as he took one of Yixing’s hands into his own, sucking in his index finger at a slow pace as he slightly widened his eyes to appear more innocent. Yixing’s jaw was clenched tightly at the feeling of Jongin’s wet warmth on his finger, and he wanted to feel that somewhere else.

“On your fucking knees,” Yixing growled, and Jongin immediately slid off of his lap to get on the floor. He began mouthing at the clothed erection with soft kitten licks, skilled fingers unbuttoning and unzipping Yixing’s pants as fast as he could. Yixing helped him by lifting himself up to get his pants off. He let out a sigh of relief once most of the constricting fabric was gone, and Jongin sucked at his underwear, making everything wet around the outline of Yixing’s length.

“It’s okay, master,” Jongin said gently when he saw Yixing’s thighs tense to the point where his veins popped out. He ran his hands along them to massage them out carefully, giving the tent in Yixing’s underwear firm kisses. “Shh, I’ll take care of you.”

Yixing placed his hands over Jongin’s soothing ones, wanting Jongin to take his time, but he needed this now. He needed Jongin’s mouth so badly that it hurt in such a good way.

“I know you will, darling,” Yixing replied with a deep breath, trying to control himself. He wanted to stand up and fuck Jongin’s mouth until he passed out, but he knew that would get them nowhere. Yixing needed to feel Jongin, and he knew Jongin would give it to him the right way.

Jongin’s sweet smile was all he needed to maintain self-control. Yixing held his breath as Jongin started taking off his underwear, easing out his cock slowly. The fascination on Jongin’s face made Yixing grip Jongin’s hair, but not enough to make him do anything. Jongin looked up at him with understanding in his eyes as he got the underwear all the way off. He always knew how Yixing felt even if there were no words involved.

“Isn’t that better, daddy?” Jongin whispered, taking the hard length into his hand, and lifting it all the way to give an open mouthed kiss to the base. Yixing’s whole body twitched at that little action, the tip and the base always being his most sensitive spots. Jongin hummed and kissed all the way up the underside to the leaking head, catching some droplets with his tongue. Yixing had to keep inhaling and exhaling through his nose, his whole body tense from the sensitivity and pleasure. The way Jongin’s tongue dipped right into the slit to catch every bit of precum made Yixing’s body shake in small jolts.

When Jongin’s mouth engulfed him, Yixing let out a groan at the way Jongin’s tongue seemed to curl around his size. Yixing threw his head back for a moment when Jongin’s lips almost made it to the base, but he brought his head back up in a lazy way to be a tease. Yixing looked down at his boy only to find such beautiful eyes looking up at him, thick lips wet with the lipstick glistening from saliva. Jongin gently suckled the tip while maintaining eye contact before going back down again, keeping that relaxed pace. Jongin found this to be soothing, and even therapeutic.

Yixing also felt relaxed. Watching Jongin take in his cock was a gorgeous sight, and Yixing was so proud of him for being able to stay calm with opening his throat. He kept his hand in Jongin’s hair, but his fingers were loose as he ran them through the soft strands at each bob of Jongin’s head. The pleasure was intense, but it felt like he could handle anything.

“Such a pretty cocksucker,” Yixing cooed, and Jongin immediately shuddered in the middle of bringing his head back up. His dick gave a small twitch inside of his underwear, and his whole body felt white hot. Yixing only smiled sinfully.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Jongin let out a small whimper to say ‘yes’ as he continued to make a sloppy mess with his saliva. Yixing loved it that way. “That’s it, you’re such a little slut for it, you know that? Such a messy cumslut.”

Jongin was so painfully hard from that, but he kept going with small moans setting up vibrations for the head of Yixing’s dick. He was going a little faster from the humiliation, and Yixing had to control himself again even though he was slightly pushing on Jongin’s head now.

However, when Jongin made eye contact with him again while licking up the underside with the flat of his tongue, Yixing was close to losing it.

“Down. All the way down.” Yixing pushed Jongin’s head all the way to the base of his groin, and thrusted his hips to get Jongin to choke and gag. Those actions always made for the best warm massage around his dick. “Hollow your cheeks and swallow like the cockwhore you are. Show me how much you love it.” Yixing could feel Jongin choking to get his throat muscles to work, but Yixing had trained him for this.

When Jongin finally remembered how to work his throat around such a large size, he began swallowing in very small increments. He scratched his nails down Yixing’s thighs for stability, and Yixing gasped loudly at the little sparks of electricity from Jongin’s nails.

“Fuck, Jongin, just like that, you’re so fucking good,” Yixing practically moaned the words, but he didn’t care. The suction of Jongin’s cheeks and throat were driving him crazy, and he pulled out of Jongin’s throat enough to fuck his mouth at a steady pace.

This was all Jongin wanted. The feeling of being used for Yixing’s pleasure, the degrading fact that his mouth was just another hole for his master to fuck, and being submissive was everything that he wanted. It was so rewarding to hear Yixing’s moans, and even a couple whines here and there whenever Jongin gently scraped his teeth against Yixing’s cock.

“So good at taking it,” Yixing growled, pushing and pulling Jongin’s head by his hair. At some point he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and Jongin could feel it in the way Yixing’s dick was pulsing continuously in his mouth. His jaw ached, and his eyes were watering heavily, but he wanted to take it like a good boy. All for his master.

“As much as I want to keep using your mouth,” Yixing started in a soft voice, stopping all of his movements to carefully lift Jongin’s head up all the way, “I need to fuck you.”

He shushed Jongin when he started coughing with little gags here and there. When he lifted Jongin’s head up with a couple fingers under his chin, he let his lips part at the sight. Saliva made his chin glisten, and his cheeks were pink and shiny with tears. His lips were even thicker than before, and the lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, but Yixing thought it was beautiful. Jongin’s eyes looked up at Yixing with such trust and love.

“Pretty baby,” Yixing murmured, tenderly wiping away the tears and drool with one hand while the other held him up by his chin. He was always so proud of Jongin. He almost couldn’t believe how well Jongin handled deepthroating after not doing it for a long time.

“Daddy,” Jongin mumbled in a hoarse voice, blinking slowly while nuzzling his cheek against Yixing’s hand. “Want more.”

“You want more, baby?” Yixing asked him with a soft smile, and Jongin stuck his lower lip out and nodded with big puppy eyes. “You’ll drink some water first. Then let’s go to the bedroom, okay? Let’s take care of you there.”

“But I wanna take care of daddy,” Jongin retorted, whining softly when Yixing helped him up into koala style. Jongin’s legs around him were tight, and he couldn’t stop kissing Yixing’s face when he carried Jongin into the bedroom after grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen. Yixing laughed at the little acts of love, playfully dropping Jongin onto the bed to make him bounce slightly. Jongin’s pretty giggles made Yixing lean over him to blow raspberries all over his chest, and Jongin squealed at those as he lightly yanked on Yixing’s hair.

“Drink,” Yixing said after Jongin’s pretty laughter died down to a grin. Jongin positioned himself so that he was propped up against some pillows while he took a long sip of water. Yixing sat by Jongin’s legs, staring at him with an expression that bordered on dangerous. He stared back at Yixing with half-lidded eyes, his legs spread out with bent knees. His erection was obvious in his underwear, but he wanted Yixing’s hungry eyes to see it. The tip was peeking out slightly, and Yixing licked his lips when he saw those shiny drops of precum, wanting to spread them all over Jongin’s stomach.

“Take your shirt off,” Jongin whispered, taking one last sip before setting the bottle on the nightstand. Yixing immediately reached behind his head to grab the collar of his shirt to tug it off in one swift motion. Jongin pressed his lips together once he saw his boyfriend’s defined body.

“Gorgeous,” Jongin murmured, moving to sit up, but Yixing shook his head. Jongin laid back down when Yixing decided to crawl between his long legs.

“You can feel me like this,” Yixing said softly before devouring Jongin’s lips and neck. Jongin made such cute but beautiful noises whenever Yixing kissed him deeply with his tongue sliding across the roof of his mouth. He moved his head down to work on that hickey he made earlier, and Jongin squirmed underneath him. Once he was satisfied with the darkness, he moved onto the rest of Jongin’s neck with rough bites.

Yixing’s mouth was working him well, but that didn’t distract them from feeling each other’s bodies with shaky hands. Yixing’s fingers would pass over Jongin’s nipples to make him gasp, but Jongin knew that rubbing Yixing’s hip bones would elicit a groan.

It wasn’t long before their fronts were rubbing together; their breaths mixing too much for kissing. Jongin’s nails were already deep into Yixing’s back, and they couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hands and knees. Right now,” Yixing commanded through clenched teeth, and Jongin obeyed quickly. Yixing ripped off Jongin’s underwear in his ecstasy. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand with fumbling fingers as he tried to spread Jongin with one hand. He leaned forward to lick the puckered skin, and Jongin let out a squeak while gripping the sheets with both hands.

Once he finally got the lube, he dropped it on the bed to use both of his hands to spread Jongin apart fully, and that’s when he went in to lick over his hole with the flat of his tongue. Jongin let out an elongated moan at the sensation, his body naturally trying to get away from the sensitivity, but Yixing held him still.

“Fuck, Yixing, right there… Just like that,” Jongin moaned in pure bliss, rubbing his cheek against the blanket with his eyes closed. His body was tensed, but his mind felt relaxed. “Can you put your fingers in me, pretty please, master?”

Yixing couldn’t turn down such a pretty plea, and he needed to be inside of Jongin before he let go too soon.

Yixing sucked at Jongin’s entrance for a little while longer before lubing up three of his fingers. He made quick work of stretching Jongin out, wanting to make sure that he was completely open for him.

Even with the lube, Yixing still used his mouth along with his fingers, scissoring them apart to lick at the little space in the center of his fingers. Jongin was in tears at this point, whining out non-sensible words of pleasure. When he had Jongin open enough with three fingers, he let the tip of his tongue dip past the stretched skin, moving it around in small circles. Yixing could feel Jongin shaking at the action as he let out high-pitched whimpers. He felt like such a little slut for his master.

“M-Master, please… Please, spank me, please.” Drool was leaking out of the corner of Jongin’s mouth when he asked that question, and Yixing bit his lip at the slight slur of words. It sounded so hot.

“You want me to spank you, sweetheart, hmm?” Yixing asked in a mockingly sweet voice while picking up the pace of his fingers. Jongin practically screamed out a ‘yes,’ his nails almost ripping holes in the sheets.

Yixing brought down a hard palm to slap against Jongin’s bottom. The sound echoed throughout the room with Jongin’s cries of ‘thank you’ ringing out so beautifully that Yixing had to do it again.

“Fucking whore,” Yixing growled as he curled his fingers to make Jongin’s body stiffen. “Asking… No, no,  _ begging t  _ o be spanked.”

“Yes, sir, I- god, I love it.” Jongin let his eyes roll back as Yixing hit him again. There was something about the pain mixing with pleasure that sated Jongin to no end. “Oh, please, Yixing, I’m gonna come, ‘m gonna come, please....”

Jongin really started to cry when Yixing’s hand gripped the base of his cock. Jongin sobbed at the feeling of his orgasm disappearing, but his body was still on the verge of a dry climax.

“Master’s gotta come too,” Yixing said in a low but deadly voice. Jongin inhaled sharply when Yixing took his fingers out to lean over him, his body pressing against Jongin’s back while that free hand rubbed light circles on the tip of Jongin’s length. Yixing let his dick settle between Jongin’s ass, rubbing it over his slick entrance repeatedly. He settled his lips over the curve of Jongin’s ear to whisper to him. “The only way you’re gonna get to come is if I fuck you. Now, beg for me.”

Jongin tried not to thrash around from Yixing’s finger working over his tip with his other hand gripping his cock tight. Both his body and cock twitched with overstimulation when he felt Yixing’s length slide all over his hole. The fire in his stomach intensified, and his need for a good fuck automatically made him beg for it.

“Please, Yixing, please, I need you so bad, I need you to open me up and f-fill me.” Jongin let out a shaky gasp when Yixing’s hips went faster against him, and now Jongin could taste the salt from the tears in his mouth. Yixing began to pump Jongin’s dick slowly instead of teasing it, and Jongin knew he was pleading in the right way. “I don’t want it, I need it, master, I  _ need  _ to be fucked by you… Only you, Xingie, only you…”

That set something off within Yixing, and it ran deep inside of his body. The feeling of Jongin needing him; the feeling of possession seeming to run through Yixing’s veins at those last few words.

Jongin was  _ his  _ to own.  _ His  _ to love.  _ Only  _ Yixing.

“My gorgeous bitch,” Yixing groaned, biting the back of Jongin’s neck hard enough for bruises to form around the teeth marks later on. Jongin cried more from the pain, but he knew he said everything right for Yixing to put him into submission like this. “I’m going to fucking break you, Jongin, you have no idea…” Yixing thought about taking Jongin from behind, but he would rather see Jongin’s face while he fucks him.

“Get on your back,” Yixing said softly in contrast to his heart pumping with adrenaline. When he moved to let Jongin roll over into a more comfortable position, he wasn’t expecting to be hit this hard with guilt.

Jongin’s cheeks shone with tears, and the lipstick had smeared all over his chin. His eyes were wide with excitement, but Yixing misread it as fear. Each one of his sniffles and small hiccups tore at Yixing because he was the one who caused this to happen. He hurt Jongin.

“Yixing?” Jongin asked in a shaky voice, blinking away the tears in confusion. Yixing looked like he was panicking, and it took Jongin a moment to come away from his subspace to understand what was going on. “Look at me, Xing.”

Yixing couldn’t look at him though, not like this. He quickly grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, and started wiping around Jongin’s lips to clear the excess lipstick off. Jongin tried to say something, but Yixing kissed him while wiping the tears from Jongin’s cheeks. He kissed Yixing back in the most gentle way, moving his fingers through soft strands of blonde hair.

“I hurt you,” Yixing whispered when their mouths naturally separated, and the sheer guilt made him hide his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. Jongin blinked in surprise when he felt strong arms crawl beneath him to wrap around his body so that Yixing was hugging him close.

“Oh, baby,” Jongin cooed in a reassuring tone. Yixing exhaled shakily, but Jongin shushed him while moving his fingers along Yixing’s scalp. “You didn’t hurt me, Xingie, I promise. It only stung for a second, and I loved every moment of it. You know I like it when you get rough with me, and I’ll tell you if it’s too much for me. I love you.”

That brought Yixing’s head up to face Jongin’s soft smile. He finally saw that Jongin wasn’t hurt, and didn’t show any sign of breaking down.

“I love you too.” Yixing kissed him again with relief, and Jongin hummed in content as he rubbed Yixing’s back to soothe him. “Sometimes it just… It just scares me…”

“Shh, I understand, Xingie, and I promise I’ll always tell you if you if it hurts too much, okay? I’ll always tell you.” They both smiled at each other then, and Jongin felt around the tangle of blankets to wrap his hands around the lube. Yixing heard the cap open, and immediately groaned when Jongin reached down to stroke him slowly. “Where were we, Yixing?” he asked innocently. Jongin hoped he wasn’t rushing things, but Yixing looked eager with his half-hooded eyes.

“Mm, I was gonna ruin you in the best way possible,” Yixing said in a low voice, and Jongin always got so turned on when he felt Yixing’s voice rumble between their chests. It was even better when it was moans or soft growls.

“That’s right, you were gonna make me feel full,” Jongin replied with a sultry tone to his voice, and he trembled when he felt the pressure of Yixing pushing into him. He always had to remind himself to relax whenever Yixing decided to go in all at once. Jongin loved it that way though, loved the pain of the stretch. “Full with your come too.”

“You’ll have to beg for that.” Yixing’s upper lip ticked once those velvet walls sucked him in all the way. He relished in how warm Jongin was, and how he was always  _ tight  _ . Even if Yixing fucked him all night long, Jongin would remain as tight as the day Yixing took him.

“Please, daddy,” Jongin whimpered, arching his back as Yixing thrust his hips at a slow pace. Yixing pressed their foreheads together, and he let his fingers explore the deep indentation of Jongin’s spine.

“That’s it, baby, beg for me,” Yixing said in a sweet voice, and Jongin looked at him with such a deep level of love that he had butterflies swarming his stomach. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Ruin me, daddy, want you to ruin  _ me  _ .” Jongin whined the last word when Yixing thrust a little harder. Yixing always felt warm whenever Jongin called him ‘daddy.’ It made him feel bigger, and it made him feel like he was trusted.

Yixing continued to slowly build up his thrusts to heavy ones, letting the contact of their skin become louder. The feeling of Jongin’s legs tightly wrapping around his waist, and his nails almost drawing blood from Yixing’s shoulders made him feel alive. The sounds Jongin was making made him dizzy with lust.

“Master,” Jongin whimpered, trying to keep his eyes open to stare at the predatory glare in Yixing’s eyes. Their foreheads were still pressed together, their hot breaths mingling with their lips barely touching. “May I r-ride you, sir?”

Yixing gave him a sadistic smile, and Jongin felt fear bleeding from the pleasure. It was a high that he’s only ever known with Yixing, and it felt so good.

“Are you sure, baby?” Yixing asked him, bringing one of his arms down to hook it underneath Jongin’s waist for a better angle. A choked scream left Jongin’s lips as Yixing was able to hit his prostate over and over again. He had to clench his jaw to keep himself from exploding since Jongin’s moans combined with fucking him always made Yixing too sensitive. “Are you sure you don’t want me to keep going like this until you make a mess on your pretty tummy?”

Jongin was trapped in such a haze that he couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth. Seeing Yixing’s defined muscles tighten to move his hips faster along with his prostate being roughly abused was distracting him.

A firm slap to his face was all he needed.

“Y-Yes, I mean n-no, master… I mean... I wanna… I w-wanna ride you, please,” Jongin stuttered with his eyes tearing up from the sting. He was shaking from the shock of it too, and he could feel real tears welling up behind his eyes. He looked at Yixing for help because he really didn’t want to cry yet, not when he was so close to having Yixing come inside of him. Yixing had slowed down his thrusts to small ones that only made his tip rub against Jongin’s sweet spot, and that little feeling of pleasure made Jongin exhale all of the stress from his body. The sting on his cheek started receding as Yixing placed an open-mouthed kiss on the red mark.

“You know I love spoiling you,” Yixing whispered in his ear, and Jongin shuddered from the warm breath on his ear. “But you won’t get it that easy.”

They situated themselves so that Yixing had his back against the bedframe with Jongin hovering above him. Yixing licked his lips at the thigh highs, fingers touching over them briefly before running his finger tips up Jongin’s thighs and over his body. He couldn’t believe someone was this beautiful.

“Wait,” Yixing commanded when Jongin was getting ready to sink down on him. Jongin stopped while standing on his knees, holding Yixing’s cock in place. Yixing grabbed his hips with a firm hold, and averted his gaze to where the tip of his cock was grazing Jongin’s entrance. “Go down slowly, my love…” He gave a sharp smack to Jongin’s bottom without looking up. “Slower, sweetheart…”

Yixing licked his lips at the sight of his length disappearing into Jongin, feeling the heat close in around the head that wouldn’t stop leaking precum. The fact that he was letting it flow inside of Jongin made him shake.

“Stop here.” Yixing made sure to squeeze Jongin’s hips to make him pause, and cursed at the way Jongin’s thighs were trembling with the effort to stay in his current position. It was even better when he saw how hard Jongin’s cock was twitching. He was halfway down on Yixing’s size, but he wouldn’t let Jongin move.

“Master,” Jongin pleaded in a broken voice, his hands now on Yixing’s shoulders to grip them for support. Yixing let his eyes focus back on Jongin’s red cheeks and swollen lips. His eyebrows were furrowed as he struggled, and there was something in his eyes that Yixing couldn’t ignore. “Please, master, I need it so bad, it h-hurts.”

Yixing tilted his head to the side to make it look like he was thinking about it. Jongin whined, his lower lip trembling as he squeezed around Yixing as hard as he could. Yixing grit his teeth when Jongin did that, and he dug his nails into Jongin’s skin as a warning. Jongin licked his lips as he brought up a hand to tenderly rub one side of Yixing’s face with his fingertips.

“Please, master… I need you,” Jongin whispered, tracing along Yixing’s eyebrow with his thumb. Yixing felt himself becoming warm from the inside of his chest, and it began to show slightly on his skin in a soft pink over his chest and cheeks. It was so rare that Yixing felt shy in his domspace, but Jongin always knew how to bring it out of him. He let his cheek lean against Jongin’s gentle touch, and he knew he couldn’t deprive Jongin any longer after seeing those gorgeous puppy eyes.

“Is this what my pretty cumslut needs?” he asked when he slowly pushed himself all the way inside Jongin while letting his grip on Jongin’s hips become loose. The look of relief on Jongin’s face concerned Yixing, but he hid it behind a strict expression. “Hm? Do you need me to fuck you properly so that it doesn’t hurt anymore? Answer me, Jongin.”

Jongin squeaked at his name being said in such a stern way, but he nodded while pressing his body close against Yixing. Yixing’s arms wrapping around him in a protective manner made Jongin smile so much that he had to affectionately kiss Yixing’s eyebrow. He began moving himself up and down slowly, and Yixing exhaled a moan against Jongin’s neck.

“Yes, sir. Yes to all of them. Always need you.” Jongin tilted his head back slightly as he scratched at Yixing’s upper back. Yixing was so deep inside him that his sensitive spot was hit no matter what angle he tried. Yixing was in utter bliss with each movement on his cock, and he began moving his hips along with Jongin’s rhythm to satiate them both.

“Tell me, Jongin,” Yixing began softly, his voice almost not heard among Jongin’s breathy whimpers. A hand pumping Jongin’s dick was all it took to grab Jongin’s attention. “Tell me what your employees would think if they found out that their cold CEO loved taking it up the ass.”

Those words almost made Jongin come right there. The blood pumped to his length even faster, and Yixing noticed that Jongin got harder in his hand. The degradation was enough to have tears dripping down Jongin’s cheeks, but he loved this too much.

“I-I like keeping it a secret, master.” Jongin did enjoy keeping all of this private. His pants always got tight whenever he thought about getting fucked by Yixing after being harsh towards his employees. It made him so damn eager.

“Mm, it’ll be our little secret,” Yixing groaned against his neck, giving him a rewarding kiss there as he moved his hands to grip Jongin’s ass. “What if I just bent you over your desk, and fucked you until you cry?”

“Oh god, Xing, I’d scream for you.”

“You’d whine like a bitch for me too, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, master-”

“And enjoy my come dripping out of your ass all over the floor and your clothes?”

Jongin couldn’t stop crying, but Yixing knew he loved it. Whenever he called Jongin something degrading, he would thrust a little harder. Jongin tried to keep up, but he was so close to coming that his hips stopped from overstimulation. His hands desperately tangled themselves in Yixing’s hair as Yixing bit his neck hard to mark him again and again.

“Daddy, I’m getting- oh, fuck…” Jongin opened his mouth to scream as Yixing brought their bodies close together to create friction. With Jongin’s length being rubbed between their bodies, he had no choice but to come between them. Yixing’s hands were still gripping his ass firmly as Jongin dragged his nails down Yixing’s back, yelling his name with tears running into his mouth.

Jongin almost couldn’t handle the pleasure with Yixing slamming his hips against him, and the friction their bodies were making for his cock made him shake as he pulled hard on Yixing’s hair. Jongin loved coming with Yixing inside of him; the feeling of being so close together like this always made him feel like he was floating on clouds. He never wanted Yixing to stop.

“That’s my good boy,” Yixing urged him on, pushing his hips up a little faster to make sure Jongin felt everything. “Say my fucking name.”

“  _ Yixing  _ ,” Jongin cried out, his cock barely weeping now. His whole body was trembling from how sensitive he was as Yixing continued to let their bodies do the work. Yixing was getting close as well, and Jongin’s come making their bodies slick had him twitching uncontrollably.

It took a few moments for the blend of colors and lights to dissipate from Jongin’s vision. He vaguely realized that he had been pushed on his back, and Yixing was moments away from filling him. Jongin quickly brought his hands up to scratch them down Yixing’s back knowing Yixing loved that.

“There you go, daddy, fuck me,” Jongin whispered in his ear, licking his lips at the sounds of Yixing’s guttural moans. Jongin felt Yixing go even faster with heavy thrusts, and Jongin’s entire body shook from the impact. “Right there, my king, own me. Own me-.... Oh, Yixing, let it all go, just like that… Fill me…”

Yixing was drunk with lust from Jongin’s words, his hips still moving to milk himself inside of Jongin. Jongin’s legs wrapped around his waist firmly to push him in more, and Yixing had to bite his shoulder. It all felt too fucking good.

“  _ Jongin  _ .” Yixing practically growled his name through his teeth, giving one final push with his hips before he got too sensitive from it all. He didn’t realize he had pinned Jongin’s wrists to the bed with one hand while the other hand had weaved its way into Jongin’s hair. He took a deep breath before unclenching his jaw to take his teeth off of Jongin’s skin. He ran the tip of his nose along all of the dark bruises on Jongin’s neck, along his jawline, and he finally let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Jongin whimpered through the kiss as his wrists were free from Yixing’s tight grip, and Yixing moved his hands to gently cup Jongin’s face. Their mouths were lazy, and their tongues were clumsy, but they both needed this. Yixing was still feeling the remnants of his orgasm, and the euphoria had him gently thrusting himself inside Jongin a little more to get a last taste of that heat and tightness. It felt like he could never get enough even though Jongin always left him completely satisfied.

What brought him back was Jongin’s soft hum, and feeling his lips turn up into a smile against his own. Yixing had to smile too while pressing their foreheads together. It was time to take care of his little princess.

“Daddy,” Jongin said softly, bringing up his hands to carefully wrap them around Yixing’s wrists. Yixing rubbed the tears away with his thumbs, making sure to run them right underneath Jongin’s eyes to catch every little drop.

“Does it hurt too much anywhere, my love?” Yixing asked him while moving his lips over the cheek that he had hit earlier. He gave the slightly red skin soft pecks, as he tried not to let the guilt rise up in his chest. He rubbed the tip of his nose and his lips against Jongin’s cheek affectionately, and Jongin felt so happy.

However, the endorphins crashed, his adrenaline went to zero, and Jongin started to cry.

“W-want my daddy,” Jongin sobbed, using his hands to hide his face. Yixing always knew this was coming, and he quickly wrapped Jongin’s body up in a tight hug.

“I know, baby, daddy’s right here, okay? I’m right here with my good little boy.” Yixing soothed him with soft shushes while Jongin let himself cry as loud as he wanted to, his arms and legs now wrapped tightly around Yixing’s body.

“I missed you,” Jongin gasped in the crook of Yixing’s neck, and Yixing pressed a firm kiss to Jongin’s hair.

“I’m here now, sweetheart, I know I’ve been busy,” Yixing whispered, and he wished he could have seen how Jongin had been feeling this whole time. That look of relief earlier when Yixing finally let Jongin ride him began to make sense. “I know I haven’t been here that much either, baby, but I’m right here with you now.”

Jongin nodded against his shoulder with a small ‘mhm,’ and Yixing smiled at the small sound.

“I-I know daddy was busy with promotion stuff, but I still… I still need you sometimes. Is that bad?” Jongin whimpered softly as he gripped Yixing’s hair, and Yixing hushed him.

“No, my darling, it’s not bad at all. It’s okay to need me, baby boy, don’t feel ashamed of that. I’ll do my absolute best to be with you more though, my love, I pinkie promise on that.” Yixing held out his pinkie finger, and Jongin immediately locked their fingers together. When Jongin’s sniffles had finally died down, Yixing knew they both needed a bath.

“Come on, little one, it’s time to get cleaned up.” Jongin whined in protest when Yixing tried to remove himself from Jongin’s body. Yixing playfully tsked when Jongin brought him back down with the strength of his legs.

“King has to stay inside,” Jongin said in a childish voice, and Yixing couldn’t stop the big smile on his face.

“Darling, I know you’ve worked up an appetite,” Yixing murmured, leaning down to playfully bite down on Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin squealed with delight as he tried to push Yixing’s head away. “And we do have some warm apple juice sitting on the counter, don’t we?”

Jongin shook his head while wrinkling up his nose. “Princess can’t have warm apple juice. Has to be very cold.” He gave Yixing a pout, and Yixing giggled as he kissed that little pout.

“As you wish, love, but we have to take a bath first, so that we can eat yummy food and drink chilly apple juice, okay?” Jongin pressed his lips together while closing his eyes, and Yixing’s learned that this meant Jongin was thinking it all over.

“Fine, but daddy has to feed me too,” Jongin demanded, and Yixing said it was a deal.

Yixing was always needy for Jongin during their aftercare, and he dragged Jongin into the bath with him before Jongin could even throw away his makeup wipe. Jongin was ready to create the loudest whine, but he was attacked by Yixing kissing all over his face while hugging him close like a stuffed animal.

“You’re the cutest little boy ever, I just can’t stop,” Yixing mumbled while pressing sloppy kisses to Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin giggled while blushing a bright pink at the extra attention. Yixing’s arms were wrapped so tightly around his body that he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Am I daddy’s kitten too?” Jongin asked playfully when Yixing started massaging the shampoo into Jongin’s hair, and Yixing gave him an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

“My little kitten, and my pretty angel,” Yixing replied with his mouth still pressed against Jongin’s neck, and Jongin hummed softly as he relaxed more against Yixing’s body. His hands were always wonderful in his hair, and Jongin had to close his eyes at the sensation.

“So cheesy,” Jongin whispered, and Yixing dropped another kiss on Jongin’s shoulder.

“You love it though.” Jongin smiled at Yixing’s lips pressed against his ear, the deep voice calming the rest of his nerves down.

Once they had washed each other with soothing massages, Yixing made sure to hold Jongin’s hands to help him out of the bathtub. He was usually sore after their play, and Yixing always made sure to use the hot water to rub Jongin’s lower back. Choosing the softest towel was important too, and he always dried Jongin off first.

“Daddy did so well,” Jongin said with awe in his voice when he saw the bruises painted all over his neck in the mirror. The bite mark stood out the most, and Jongin traced around the teeth marks with his fingertips. Yixing smiled to himself as he gently wiped around Jongin’s neck.

“Your nails did a good job too,” Yixing replied, and Jongin felt hot all over. He asked Yixing if it hurt too much, but Yixing laughed as he kissed Jongin’s lips. “It feels wonderful, baby, I’ll always take it as a sign that I made you feel so, so good.”

“You did make me feel good, and I love you, Xingie.” Yixing decided to deepen their next kiss. He pulled on Jongin’s towel to bring their bodies closer, and Jongin held onto Yixing’s shoulders in case he fell over from the rush of his blood.

Yixing kissed his nose next, and brought a hand up to rest it on the cheek that he had hit earlier. Jongin leaned into the soft touch while making steady eye contact, showing Yixing that he trusted him.

“I need you to know that I don’t mean any of the bad words I say to you.” Yixing kissed his forehead, his thumb still rubbing across Jongin’s cheek. “When I use my hands on you or when I degrade you, just know that it’s all for play and with your consent. I will  _ never  _ do those things to you outside of that, darling. Do you understand me?”

Jongin was too moved for words, so he nodded with tears in his eyes. Yixing hugged him close, and Jongin didn’t care if he was still wet from the bath. He threw his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, and he buried his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck where he felt safe.

“I’m so proud of you, Jongin, and I love you so much. So, so much.” Yixing squeezed him, and Jongin loved that feeling of security. He’s only ever felt it with Yixing.

“You’re so good to me, daddy. You deserve everything good in this world, my sweet love,” Jongin said gently, running his fingers through the water droplets on Yixing’s back. “Let’s get you all dried off now, and we’ll eat some food while I sit on your lap and stare at you all night long.”

They did just that. Jongin sat on Yixing’s lap, and he just couldn’t believe how someone can be so handsome. The glow of the TV left a soft white light on the side of Yixing’s face, and Jongin really couldn’t stop staring at him. Yixing would blush lightly from time to time whenever he caught the deep look of Jongin’s gaze. He would smile at his beautiful boy while feeding him spaghetti, and Jongin wanted nothing else in the world.

Once they had their spaghetti and (cold) apple juice, Jongin knew he had to settle Yixing down for the night. Yixing needed his aftercare too, and he needed to relieve all of Yixing’s worries. Jongin could still the see the tension in Yixing’s eyes whenever they wandered over his neck and up to his cheek.

“Go get ready for bed, handsome,” Jongin murmured. “I’m gonna make some chamomile tea for us.”

“Aren’t you sore, baby?” Yixing asked with more concern flashing in his eyes. Jongin gave him soft shushes as he ran his hands across Yixing’s shoulders to relax them.

“I can take more than you think,” Jongin whispered seductively, and Yixing licked his lips before leaning in to kiss off that little smirk.

“Then I’m taking the day off tomorrow, and making love to you all morning,” Yixing whispered back when their lips separated, his hands running up and down Jongin’s body. Jongin giggled as he gave Yixing a tight squeeze with his arms, and he kissed the side of Yixing’s head.

“Go lay down, precious, I’ll be in soon.” Yixing kissed the backs of Jongin’s hands before leaving the room. Jongin stretched his legs, and winced softly at the sharp pain in his lower back. Yixing hadn’t shown any mercy, that was for sure.

When Jongin entered the bedroom with their tea on a small tray, he was shocked to find that the sheets had been changed. Yixing smiled over at him while hugging a stuffed animal to himself, and Jongin’s heart did about a dozen cartwheels at how soft he looked. He had propped up some pillows so that they could sit up to drink, and Yixing looked so proud of himself that Jongin almost squealed.

“Hello, baby,” Jongin said in a soft voice, and Yixing hid his face behind the stuffed animal to hide his blush. Jongin tsked playfully, and set the two cups on the nightstand. “Did you change the sheets all by yourself?” Yixing nodded while scooting over the tiniest bit to let Jongin get in with him. Although the bed was quite large, they still wanted to snuggle each other as tightly as they could. “You did so well, little Xingie.”

Yixing squirmed at the nickname, and Jongin gave him the brightest smile while smoothing out his hair. Yixing was usually silent during this time, and Jongin noticed that he would tense even more when it came to touching Jongin in the bed. Jongin always fixed it though, and he knew exactly what to do.

They drank the tea in comfortable silence while looking at each other with nothing but pure love and affection in their eyes. Yixing still held onto his bear stuffie, and Jongin could tell he was feeling a little closed off. The tea seemed to be relaxing Yixing’s muscles though, so Jongin took that as a good sign. Once they were both done with their drinks, Jongin set the cups on the bedside table.

“Lay on me, sweet prince, there’s things I need to tell you.” Yixing set down his stuffie hesitantly, and Jongin reassured him with gentle touches and soft murmurs. Yixing moved in between Jongin’s legs to lay his head on the other’s chest. They both only had underwear on, and Yixing felt a little too aware of their skin moving against each other, but he managed to control himself. He just loved Jongin so much.

Jongin wrapped his arms around Yixing’s body, and slowly traced around the muscles in his shoulders and back. Yixing hummed softly at the little touches while Jongin kissed the top of his head.

“I know you feel guilty, Yixing,” Jongin started, and Yixing hugged Jongin even tighter. “I know, little one, I know, but it’s alright now. I know sometimes you get scared to get rough with me, but I love it when you use your hands on me. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that much at all, I pinkie promise. I know you would never do anything serious to me, and I have so much trust in you. Even when I look scared, it’s really from the thrill of it, and how alive I feel with you.” Jongin could feel warm tears on his chest, and he moved his hands to Yixing’s hair to pet it. He used his other hand to wipe away some of the tears from Yixing’s cheek.

“Shh, darling, I trust you and I feel safe with you. Everything you do is just right, and I couldn’t have asked for a better master.” Yixing suddenly brought his head up to smash their lips together, and Jongin moaned at the hunger in Yixing’s lips. Yixing felt so emotional from Jongin’s words, and he just had to show his appreciation. “Oh, baby, this has to wait in the mor- mm.. Morning,” Jongin whined as Yixing licked up his neck and across his jawline. Yixing didn’t want to wait, but it was getting late. Jongin needed to rest.

“I just had to kiss you.” Yixing gave him one more firm peck, and nuzzled their noses together. He could see how tired Jongin was, and he reached over to switch off the lamp.

“Mm, Yixing, I love you,” Jongin said quietly when Yixing gently moved him on his side so that he could spoon Jongin. Yixing gave him a kiss on the back of his neck while squeezing Jongin tight.

“I love you, my little angel. I’ll thank you very well in the morning for making me feel so good… during and after our little session. Just close your eyes for now, princess, and have good dreams.”

Jongin sighed in content as he did as he was told, and Yixing fit their legs together like the perfect puzzle piece.


	2. Mistress (Sweet and Gentle)

Yixing kissed the crown of the aching cock in front of him, his lips curving into a smile when he heard a muffled whimper. He looked up to see the beautiful sight before him. Jongin had his hands tied above his head with a gag in his mouth, and the sight made something coil within Yixing’s stomach. 

“Did that feel good, mommy?” Yixing asked him in a coy tone. Jongin’s toes curled into the mattress, his naked body trembling with desire. “Do you like it when your little boy takes charge?” 

That question earned Yixing a soft moan. Yixing hummed in response, his lips pursing again to give another peck to the leaking head. Jongin’s dick wouldn’t stop twitching, and Yixing loved watching it pulse for him. He licked his lips a couple times before letting the flat of his tongue slowly lick the underside. Jongin’s small cries made him go faster, the warmth and saliva encasing Jongin’s length in unbearable ecstasy. 

Watching Jongin’s back arch caused Yixing to take the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue back forth to catch the delicious precum. Jongin’s legs began to kick slightly, his stomach and chest moving up and down fast from breathing so hard. He was always so sensitive when he was tied up. 

Eyelids fluttered when Yixing moved his mouth down halfway, and eyes rolled back when Yixing got down to the base of his mommy’s dick. 

Jongin’s whines even got through the gag itself, his sounds loud and clear for Yixing. It was more than enough encouragement to start moving his head up and down in a smooth rhythm, and he could see Jongin’s thighs repeatedly tensing and relaxing. A glance at Jongin’s face showed that his eyes were closed in bliss, head pressing into the pillows from how good it felt. 

Jongin was ethereal. 

Uncontrollable squirms caused Jongin to accidentally thrust his hips up even though Yixing did his best to hold Jongin down. Yixing gagged, and he lifted his mouth off as a reflex. Jongin blinked pleasureful tears from his eyes, and they were shiny with apology. 

“M’ sorry,” Jongin tried to speak through the gag, but Yixing shook his head with an amused smile.

“Shh, mistress, it’s okay,” Yixing soothed, sliding his palms over Jongin’s inner thighs. Jongin immediately relaxed, his back laying flat against the bed again. “It just shows me that you’re feeling so good right now.” Jongin mumbled ‘mhm’ and Yixing cooed at him. “I think mistress should fuck my throat though… Mhm, mommy, I’ll even untie you so you can hold my hair… Want you to pull it…” 

The thought of Jongin yanking on his hair while abusing his throat made Yixing’s dick throb with anticipation. 

However, Yixing loved to tease him first. The advantage of Jongin tied up and gagged had him feeling a little more mischievous. 

“You’re gonna have to wait a little longer though, mistress,” Yixing began, sticking his tongue out for a moment to lick a zigzag path up and down Jongin’s cock. Jongin made shy thrusts of his hips to get more, but Yixing pulled away. “Not yet, mommy, I haven’t even untied you.”

Jongin’s whines were music, and his movements were graceful as Yixing put his mouth back on his cock. This time he went all the way down to Jongin’s groin, and Jongin’s back arched again, but deeper this time. Yixing moaned around him to give him sweet vibrations, and Jongin’s voice went up into a high pitched whimper. 

Jongin’s hips started to move, and Yixing moved his mouth upwards in centimeters. Jongin started to get desperate when Yixing’s lips got to the tip, and all he would let Jongin do was pump the head of his dick in and out. Jongin’s eyes teared up at how his most sensitive part was being stimulated as he tried to thrust the rest of his cock into Yixing’s mouth in desperation. 

Yixing finally pulled his lips off, but Jongin still kept rolling his hips in the empty air with muffled moans. Yixing found it to be so erotic. His cock glistened with Yixing’s spit, and Jongin was so hard that he was throbbing. Yixing noticed that his nipples peaked, and he gave in to the urge to reach up and suckle on one of them while his hand played with the other. Jongin’s whole body jerked at the sensations, his knees pressing around Yixing’s body for something to hold. 

Yixing moved on to the next one, letting the tip of his tongue play with it first before latching on with his teeth. Jongin’s hands curled into tight fists, muffled moans and screams coming from his gag. It sounded so melodic. 

Jongin’s hips wouldn’t stop bucking, and Yixing knew it was time to give mercy.

“Easy, mistress,” Yixing murmured, placing gentle hands on Jongin’s hip bones to press him down to the bed. “You have to be still for me to untie you, mommy, you’re okay… just keep your legs still.” 

Yixing carefully untied him, massaging out his wrists before taking the gag out. Jongin coughed as saliva leaked out of the corner of his lips. It was all over his chin and chest, and his eyes watered. Yixing helped him to sit up with a worried expression on his face, but Jongin smiled at him in reassurance. 

“I’m alright, sweetheart, don’t worry.” Jongin’s voice was soft, and Yixing gave him a firm peck. Jongin cupped his cheeks, deepening their kiss to get the sweet taste of Yixing’s lips. Jongin pulled away to kiss his forehead, and Yixing’s cheeks turned into a lovely pink. “Do you still want me to use your throat, baby?” Jongin asked him while dragging two fingers down Yixing’s neck to apply pressure to the hollow of his throat. Yixing swallowed as adrenaline brewed deep in his veins.

“Yes, ma’am,” Yixing whispered, his cock making a bigger wet spot on the front of his underwear. Jongin made him wear it, wanting him to come from the friction alone while he pounded his throat. “Mommy, I… I might… you know…” 

“Oh, baby,” Jongin started, giving Yixing gentle pecks on the mouth. “You know I love it when you can’t control yourself, especially when I’m deep inside you.” Yixing nuzzled his face against Jongin’s cheek in relief, and Jongin giggled at the adorable gesture. 

They always took it slow in the beginning. Jongin would either lay back or stand, but he chose to stand this time. He wanted Yixing to look up at him with those beautiful teary eyes. Yixing got on his knees, a padded pillow underneath them to help the ache. He sat back on his heels with fists clenched in impatience. Jongin’s dick was right there, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to move until Jongin let him do so. 

“Mistress,” Yixing said with a desperate ring to his voice, and Jongin ran his hand through Yixing’s hair only to curl his fingers in a gentle grip on the soft strands. “Mistress, I want to please you.”

“Baby boy, you please me no matter what you do,” Jongin replied in a soft tone, dragging a finger along Yixing’s jawline. “Now open your mouth, precious. There you go… Mm, there you go, so good for your mistress.” 

Yixing took him in just as easily as before, his eyes focused on Jongin’s plush lips and dark hair that was covering his eyes. His eyes closed halfway as he forced his throat to open up to get the rest of the way down Jongin’s cock. Jongin’s abs tensed hard, and his thighs tightened until his muscles showed through his skin. Yixing waited patiently for Jongin to start moving even though he was ready to gag at any moment. 

“Remember how you couldn’t even hold me in your mouth?” Jongin asked him as he moved some hair from Yixing’s forehead. “Now look at you… Pliant and ready to take whatever I give you.” Yixing whined around Jongin’s size. Jongin ignored the blissful vibrations to admire Yixing’s pink cheeks and puppy eyes. He was so beautiful. 

When Yixing felt Jongin pull his hair, his stomach began to burn with lust. Little sparks felt like they were going through his own size that was straining in his underwear, and Yixing covered his crotch with both hands in some form of modesty. Jongin only smiled at that. 

“You think that’s gonna help you?” Jongin asked him while slowly moving his hips. Yixing choked as Jongin went deeper with every movement. “Once I abuse this wonderful throat of yours, you’ll be making a pretty mess for your mistress. Isn’t that right, lovely?” 

Yixing whimpered in response, and Jongin took it as a yes. He started to go faster, and the feeling of Yixing’s throat stretching had both of them reeling in pleasure. 

Yixing could never pinpoint a reason why he always came untouched when Jongin would deepthroat him. Maybe it was the way he was being used, his own cock trapped in his boxers to make pathetic twitches as Jongin did whatever he wanted. Maybe it was the way Jongin looked down at him while doing so, hand twisting tight in Yixing’s hair as Jongin watched him with dangerous eyes. 

Or maybe… Yixing just loved Jongin’s cock that much. How it opened him up until his throat was raw, how it made his spit run down his chin out of the corners of his mouth because of how big Jongin was; how Yixing could feel the prominent veins against his cheeks; the subtle throbs and pulses. It was more than he could bear. 

“Mm, your cheeks and chest are getting red, Xingie,” Jongin teased, knowing Yixing was going to come the faster he rolled his hips. “You’re getting so close, baby boy, don’t even deny it.” 

Yixing wanted to deny it, but the growing heat in his stomach proved otherwise. He couldn’t help moving his hips in midair, the friction of his underwear just enough to have him at that edge. An edge that only Jongin can push him over. 

Jongin loved hearing the continuous gags; the wet choking sounds. It meant he was getting deep, and he could feel it whenever the crown of his cock slid further and further into the back of Yixing’s throat. That warm mouth was always his little haven, his cause of tingling ecstasy. Only Yixing can do this, only him. 

“Are you already there, little one?” Jongin pulled harder on the roots of Yixing’s hair, and Yixing gave him a loud moan. Jongin tried not to falter at the way it felt around his dick. “I think you are, baby boy, I think my little slut wants to come.” The degrading name made Yixing’s hips stutter. It was like they were moving on their own until Jongin used that word that made everything hotter. 

Yixing liked to say that he wasn’t ready to get a little more worked up while taking Jongin’s length. He mumbled out a “mm mm” at the questions, but Jongin only laughed. Yixing moved his hands away from his own size, letting Jongin see how painful his erection looked. 

“Yes, you are, Yixing,” Jongin replied in a gentle voice, a contrast to the rough force of his hips. Yixing never knew how Jongin could talk through it when his muscles were tensing this hard. “Look how hard you are, how desperate to have mommy see you make a mess.” 

Yixing closed his eyes as Jongin’s words set him off. He began to feel that familiar, throbbing pressure in his cock, and Yixing brought his hands up to claw at Jongin’s thighs as his whole body started to tremble. Body tensing and vision being clouded by sparkling lights, Yixing could feel himself tipping right over that edge. 

That pressure began to explode out in his boxers in messy spurts when Jongin wrapped a hand around Yixing’s neck. His hips shook through their rhythm as Jongin pounded his throat harder and harder while squeezing Yixing’s throat, but Yixing didn’t even feel the stretch of it anymore, all he could feel was his dick rubbing against his underwear in the most wonderful way.

“That’s it, Yixing, there’s my good boy,” Jongin said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay as he watched Yixing fall apart. It never gets old to watch Yixing come from his throat being fucked, and Yixing’s nails digging into his skin felt amazing. “Such a good little boy for mama, aren’t you?” 

The question made the numbing pleasure even more intense for Yixing, causing a tear to slip down his cheek. His hands were clutching at his cock in desperation, the heel of his palms repeatedly pushing against it. 

When Jongin removed himself, Yixing coughed to gain his breath back. A cup of water was quickly pressed to his lips, and he gulped it down with some of it leaking out of his mouth. 

“Slow down, Xingie, just relax now, it’s all over,” Jongin whispered as he moved strands of hair away from Yixing’s forehead. Yixing drank the whole thing, and wrapped his arms around Jongin afterwards for comfort. Yixing buried his face against Jongin’s neck, shaky breaths feeling warm on Jongin’s skin. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Yixing said with a rasp in his voice against Jongin’s skin. Jongin raised his eyebrows, his fingers gliding along Yixing’s back. 

“After all that, you want me to—

“Please, mommy, I want you to pound me… Remind me who I belong to, please, please, I’ll be so good…” Yixing begged, his body aching for more even though his voice was almost gone. 

Jongin shushed him in reassurance as he pressed his hand against Yixing’s crotch. Yixing squeaked, trying to back away from Jongin’s hand, but Jongin held him still with one arm around his body. 

“You’re still so sensitive though, sweet boy, are you sure?” Jongin asked him a dangerously soft voice, continuing to rub at Yixing’s cock. Yixing dug his nails into Jongin’s back. He was stuck between wanting to push into Jongin’s hand, and wanting to pull away even though he had no choice. 

“Please, mistress, you know I’ll come for you again. You make me do it so  _ easily  _ ,” Yixing whimpered, pushing up into Jongin’s hand even though it felt like torture. “And I… I want you to… c-come inside me.” Yixing blushed a bright red, and Jongin brought his other hand up to feel the heat on Yixing’s cheek. 

“There’s no doubt you’ll come for me again, you’re already half hard,” Jongin whispered, and Yixing squirmed against him. “I’ll take you, and I’ll love you.” 

They both kissed their way to the bed with Jongin licking the spit off of Yixing’s lips. As soon as Yixing sat on the bed, Jongin pushed him back with a rough shove, and Yixing landed on his back with a squeak. He watched Jongin practically rip his boxers off, and he gulped at the hungry look in his eyes when he saw how much come Yixing had made in his underwear. 

Jongin enjoyed having Yixing spread out below him with come smeared all over his lower stomach and thighs. It was a gorgeous sight, and if Jongin hadn’t left his phone downstairs in their haste to get to the bedroom, he would have taken a picture. 

“All of this is for me,” Jongin said, his eyes possessive as he ran his hands up Yixing’s thighs. Yixing relaxed at the warmth they gave him, and Jongin continued his journey up Yixing’s body, leaning over him to rub at his stomach and chest. These gentle touches spread Yixing’s come all over his body, and Yixing smiled at the feeling of it. When Jongin was face to face with those beautiful brown eyes, he could see that Yixing needed him. 

“All for you, mistress,” Yixing replied in a soft voice, and he cupped Jongin’s cheeks to give him a soft peck. Jongin deepened their kiss, and their tongues danced while they ran their hands over each other’s bodies.

Yixing knew Jongin was going to take good care of him tonight as he always did. Jongin told him to flip over, and Yixing quickly obeyed. He got on his elbows and knees, popping his ass out as Jongin ran his hands along Yixing’s back. 

Eating Yixing out was Jongin’s favorite pastime. Sometimes when they were in bed late in the morning, Jongin would push him over, and pleasure Yixing with his mouth until he was screaming into the pillows. 

He did that again tonight, but he used two lubed fingers to open Yixing while his tongue worked around the edges of the puckered skin. Yixing couldn’t stop moaning, his ass repeatedly clenching around Jongin’s fingers. It felt so good to feel Jongin’s tongue flicking back and forth while his fingers curled to find his prostate. 

“Fuck, mistress,” Yixing whined when Jongin stuck a third finger inside of him. The push and pull created an electric feeling throughout his lower back, and it made the plush skin of his bottom sensitive to Jongin’s touch. 

Jongin couldn’t help the smug smile on his face when he ran his nails across Yixing’s lower back. Yixing shook uncontrollably, his skin twitching as he started to rock back on Jongin’s fingers. 

“Mommy, it’s too good, it’s too good, it’s to-” Yixing’s words were cut off by a yelp when Jongin brought a hand down to smack the soft skin. His fingers dug in for a moment before smacking Yixing again, and Yixing clenched hard as his nails almost tore holes into the bedsheets. 

“You like that, baby?” Jongin asked him, and Yixing moved his hips from side to side in bliss. His mind went blank when one angle had Jongin’s fingers right on his prostate, and only a sharp gasp came out in response. “Oh, we found it, didn’t we?” Jongin asked in a sweet tone, and Yixing nodded, words tied up on his tongue. 

“M-Mistress,” Yixing sighed in content, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him as Jongin continued to rub his fingertips against that sweet spot in gentle prods. It was more of a comfort than anything else; it felt like a thirst being quenched. Jongin took this time to rub his other hand against the area of skin that he had hit earlier, and he leaned in to dip the tip of his tongue between two of his fingers. Yixing’s thighs tensed when he felt it, but he began to relax when Jongin spread out all three of his fingers at the same time. It was relaxing to feel that stretch while Jongin’s tongue rubbed over his opened rim. 

Jongin had other plans though. With some difficulty, he managed to lodge the tip of his tongue into Yixing’s entrance, and he pushed it in more while slowly taking his fingers out. Yixing’s back arched when it was just Jongin’s tongue inside of him, and Jongin thrust it in and out of Yixing.

“Oh my god,” Yixing said in a shaky voice, breaths coming out unevenly as he rocked himself in small increments on Jongin’s tongue. It felt like a fire had ignited in his stomach, and his body froze from the overstimulation. All he could do was lay there, and take whatever Jongin gave him. 

When Jongin noticed that Yixing was no longer moving, he pulled away in concern. 

“Was that too much, precious?” Jongin asked him while rubbing circles over Yixing’s ass with his thumbs. 

“N-No, mommy,” Yixing stuttered, “It felt so good that I couldn’t move.” 

“Then I think you’re ready for it,” Jongin said, and Yixing nodded enthusiastically. “Flip over for me, beautiful, I wanna see you…. Oh.. There he is, there’s my handsome prince.” 

Yixing covered his face and squealed into his hands. Jongin thought it was so endearing when Yixing’s whole chest flushed a soft pink along with his neck and cheeks at a compliment. It always happened when he was feeling submissive. 

Jongin sat up on his knees while Yixing remained shy. He carefully spread Yixing’s legs, palms pressing on his inner thighs to push them outward. Yixing looked from behind his hands, and he grabbed the backs of his knees to pull them towards his shoulders. Jongin’s cock began to twitch at the sight.

“You’re so hot,” Jongin whispered, feelings of want, feelings of  _ need  _ growing deep in his veins as he stared at the epitome of beauty. Yixing’s cock throbbed, and Jongin wrapped a hand around it to give it slow pumps. Yixing immediately pressed his head into the pillows, a moan spilling out of his mouth when Jongin ran his thumb over the wet crown. “So fucking gorgeous.” 

“Please, mistress, please,” Yixing begged, his hips thrusting into Jongin’s hand. It never failed to amaze Jongin that Yixing could become hard in such a short amount of time from when he came in his boxers. It was fascinating. 

“Shh, baby, I know,” Jongin sympathized, his hand dragging down Yixing’s dick to his entrance. “Let’s get you a pillow for your back, okay?” 

Once the pillow was situated underneath Yixing’s lower back, Jongin applied a large amount of lube on both his cock and on Yixing’s entrance. He wanted to make sure that nothing hurt Yixing, or he would never forgive himself for it. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jongin said in a soft tone when he laid his body over Yixing’s trembling one. 

“Hi, mommy,” Yixing said in a sweet voice that made Jongin smile so big that he had to kiss him once, twice, thrice. Yixing giggled and wound his arms around Jongin’s neck to kiss him back in small pecks. A small hum came from Jongin’s chest when their kisses began to turn passionate, their lips sloppy but fervent. It all caused Jongin to slip inside of Yixing, hips pushing in slowly. Yixing tugged on Jongin’s hair at the familiar stretch, but he still kept moving his lips against Jongin’s plush ones. 

Jongin was a gentle and giving lover. He would be rough with Yixing every now and then, but that was only if both of them had agreed to it beforehand. Other than that, Jongin has always been careful with his touches, calculating every moan, and every little gasp that Yixing gave him. 

“Mistress, l-like that, pound me,” Yixing demanded, and he let out a cry against Jongin’s lips when his mommy hit him deep and hard with his cock. Jongin held him close by slipping his arms underneath Yixing’s body, and the friction of their skin increased the amount of lust surrounding them. 

“Keep squeezing right there, love,” Jongin moaned, those velvet walls pulling him in with every downward stroke. Yixing’s legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist, heels running along his lower back and spine in pleasure. “Don’t stop b- fuck, bucking your hips, keep them moving.” Yixing scratched his back in response, and Jongin’s eyelids fluttered at the sharp sting of them. 

They were both already getting close. The pressure in Jongin’s cock threatened to explode ever since it was inside Yixing’s throat, and he didn’t know if he would last any longer. Even if he did come before Yixing, he would still fuck him senseless. 

“Mistress,  _ mistress,  _ ” Yixing screamed the second word in a hoarse cry, his back making a sharp arch when Jongin slammed into his prostate. Jongin groaned deep in his chest, making sure to keep that angle consistent while running his nails along Yixing’s sensitive lower back. Yixing had tears running down his cheeks, his cock aching to let go. 

Jongin clenched his jaw when more of Yixing’s neck was exposed to him. He leaned in to bite down on the skin where neck and collarbone met, and Yixing yanked on his hair hard, but Jongin still kept sucking until a dark hickey bloomed like a flower on Yixing’s skin. Hickeys looked so pleasing on him.

“You almost there, lovely?” Jongin asked him through rough pants, and Yixing nodded with his eyes squeezed shut, hands grabbing at his cock to desperately stroke himself. Jongin kissed his forehead, and the tip of his nose. “It’s alright, baby, look at me when you come.” 

Yixing opened his eyes in a shy manner, dark eyes focusing on Jongin’s handsome face. Everything around him went blank except for Jongin’s body rocking into his, and his breath coming out of those beautiful lips that Yixing loved to kiss. 

The reassurance and love in Jongin’s eyes had him starting to come, and he writhed underneath Jongin’s body. Both of his hands pumped his dick, and Jongin decided to elevate Yixing’s pleasure by rubbing his thumbs over peaked nipples. Yixing bit his lip to keep the small cries from leaving his mouth when Jongin did this, but his mouth eventually opened to let out loud moans. 

“M-Mommy, gonna come, I can’t hold it, I can’t hold it.” Yixing’s body began to ride Jongin’s cock on its own, and Jongin moved Yixing’s hands to take over in pumping his dick. Yixing screamed Jongin’s name as he came from that final touch, and Jongin held his hips still so that Yixing could fuck himself. Jongin couldn’t stop staring at the way Yixing’s body slid back and forth along the bed to get himself as deep as possible, and how spurts of white come painted his stomach and even his chest. Yixing riding his cock was a different sensation for Jongin, and the alluring sight of Yixing’s come glistening on his stomach caused him to thrust. Yixing yelled when his sensitive prostate was hit again, and Jongin kept going as he felt the brink of his orgasm. 

“Oh, mistress, fill me,” Yixing pleaded, his cock feebly twitching its last remnants of semen. “Please fuck it all inside of me, mommy, fuck me,  _ fuck  _ -” 

Jongin couldn’t hold back any longer, and he released everything that had been building up, his hands tangled in Yixing’s hair as he kissed him through it. He fucked Yixing until he couldn’t anymore, and he let out a long sigh when his hips finally came to a stop from how sensitive he was feeling. 

“Mm, you’re such a good boy for me,” Jongin said blissfully, and Yixing kissed him slow and soft, lips full and pliant. Jongin returned it to him with passion before breaking off the kiss to run his lips along the hickey he created. 

“Mommy did so well too,” Yixing whispered, pressing his head back against the pillows to let Jongin do what he wanted even though that spot made him curl his toes. Jongin gave it a small peck, and mouthed at another part of Yixing’s neck. “Can we taste?”

It was a small part of their aftercare ritual. Jongin ran his fingers through Yixing’s come, and rubbed it over his lips. He kissed Yixing with it on, and they both licked Yixing’s taste off with their tongues. Jongin also dipped his head to get the small droplets scattered on Yixing’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yixing,” Jongin said, lapping at Yixing’s skin with vigor. Yixing hummed at the warmth, his chest turning pink again from the compliment. 

“Mommy’s beautiful too,” Yixing said shyly, and Jongin smiled against the area of skin that he was licking. 

“You think your mama’s beautiful?”

“Mhm, I think my mommy is the most gorgeous mommy in the whole world.” 

Jongin nuzzled their noses together, a huge smile on his face as a soft red filled his cheeks. A tear seeped out of Yixing’s eye, and Jongin was quick to catch it with his thumb. 

“It’s alright, Xingie.” Jongin rubbed away more tears, but soon enough, Yixing’s adrenaline was finally depleted. “Let it all out, sweet one, it’s okay to get it out of your system.” 

Jongin held him while he cried his eyes out, body shaking with sobs as he tried to stop himself. However, he needed to let it all go. 

“H-Hungry,” Yixing managed to sob out, and Jongin tried not to smile in pure amusement. 

“You want some snacks, sweetheart?” Yixing nodded with a small giggle, sniffling and wiping his eyes. 

“I love you so much,” Yixing said with teary eyes, and hid his face against Jongin’s neck. That statement almost made Jongin cry too, and he sat up slowly with Yixing in his arms. 

“I love my little baby boy too,” Jongin said right against his ear, his fingers gliding along Yixing’s back. “Love you no matter what.” 

Jongin stayed inside of him while feeding Yixing his favorite snacks. They talked for a while about small things like work and their social lives while Jongin soothingly rubbed Yixing’s stomach. 

He’s getting tired, Jongin thought in concern as he saw Yixing’s eyes droop once or twice. He wanted to stay inside a little longer, but they both needed a shower and new sheets. 

“Lovely? I think it’s time to take a shower, okay?” Yixing whined at the suggestion, his grumpy nature starting to take over as he got more and more sleepy. “C’mon now, you’ll feel much better when you’re nice and clean and sleeping in soft sheets.” 

“Mama, no,” Yixing complained when Jongin began to pull out. Jongin shushed him softly while holding his hands. 

“I’m still right here with you.” 

They both took a long shower that eventually turned into a bath when Yixing’s lower back started to hurt. Jongin washed his hair with careful fingers, massaging his scalp in soothing circles. Yixing almost fell asleep from the intimacy, eyes closing while he rested himself against Jongin’s chest. 

When they were both dried off, Jongin placed his hands on the backs of Yixing’s thighs to hoist him up. Yixing automatically wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist. He laid his head on his mommy’s shoulder, arms wound around his neck as everything went hazy in his sleepiness. 

Yixing vaguely remembered being set down on a soft chair. The cushions felt like they were swallowing him, and he watched Jongin change the sheets through droopy eyes. 

“Yixing,” Jongin called to him in a soft voice, and Yixing moved himself over to the bed, his movements groggy. Jongin looked worn out too, and he decided that he wanted to take care of his mommy too. 

“Lay on your back, mama,” Yixing told him, and Jongin fell right onto his back with a little bounce. Yixing giggled and climbed on top of him. 

“Mm, baby, you’re so perfect,” Jongin whispered when Yixing was face to face with him. Yixing gave him a peck, and he pet Jongin’s hair with slow movements of his hand. 

“Mama’s perfect too… Did you like it when I took charge of you?” Yixing asked him teasingly, and Jongin gave him a shy smile while turning his head to the side. Yixing kissed his cheek, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin. “Yes, you did, mommy! You loved it.” Jongin squealed, and hugged Yixing close to him. 

“I love it when you take charge of me,” Jongin said in a more serious tone, and Yixing’s eyes changed from light to dark within milliseconds. 

“Then I know what we’re doing next.” 


End file.
